interfedwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Krakken
'Jeffery John Prince '(born 29th August 1977, Phoenix, Arizona, USA) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to the IFW. He is best known as Krakken or Max Krakken. Early Life Jeffery Prince was born in Phoenix, Arizona on 29th August 1977. Professional Wrestling Amateur Background Prince started wrestling in the late-90's in regional promotions around Californis, Nevada, Texas and New Mexico. He freelanced as he and his family moved around these states following seasonal work. At this time he was simply known as J. J. Prince, but by 1999 he was sick of the migrancy nature of his life, aged 22 he made the dramatic decision to move to the opposite side of the States and moved to New York City. Here, now as Jeff Prince, he started to do jobbing for the AAWF, and soon found himself as a regular mid-card performer. He supplemented his wrestling by working in various jobs in the city, including as a waiter, personal trainer and as a road sweeper. In 2001, he finally decided to taking wrestling up as a career, and finally signed a contract with the AAWF as one of their roster of full-time competitors. AAWF (2001 - 2003) In thne AAWF he gained a small, but devoted, fan following. Throughout his time he raised himself to a main event status wrestler for this feeder federation. He held their main title for over a year from the spring of 2002 to the spring of 2003. He also started to develop some of his signature moves, and in the fall of 2002 he introduced his now famous Krakken Kick and Krakken Bomb (then known simply as the Heart Kick and the Sidebomb). In early 2003 he suffered a series of minor injuries, that although not serious, meant he could only wrestle on and off for six months. By the August, he had lost his championship, and decided to take a few months off in order to recouperate. In the mean time he was offered a contract with the IFW. Mythical Fisherman (2000 - 2003) He joined the IFW in November 2000, and spent the next couple months training hard before his debut. The gimmick he used saw him as Max Krakken, dressed in netting and dark marine colours, he was pushed as some sort of mythical fisherman, who had survived brushes with many fictional aquatic creatures, most notably, the Kraken - hence his ring name. Although the gimmick was not well received, his wrestling style and no nonsense approach to his task made him some sort of cult hero to the fans. The gimmick, in actuality, was not pushed very hard, he was presented more of a no nonsense kind of mercenary rather than a fisherman or big game hunter. He achieved a lot of success, winning the Cintinental and World Championship during this time. Other Commitments Write the third section of your page here. Personal Life Write the fourth section of your page here. Statistics and Accomplishments Add stats and accomplishments here.